


On My Breath

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: On My Breath</p>
    </blockquote>





	On My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: On My Breath

Title: On My Breath

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 234

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura/Maya, implied Laura/Bill

Beta: Opal (oparu)

Spoilers: through second season

Summary: Some things, while unexpected, can still be enough.

A/N: Thanks to beccatoria for Maya's fanonical surname.

x

On paper, Maya Argo is twenty-eight. In person, at your first meeting with her, she barely looks old enough to have been a mother at all, so slender and small and delicate.

She had been, though, and her daughter was gone: all she'd had left of what family had survived the attacks, and now, like you, like so many, she has nothing.

What kind of a difference will it make to this girl, to have another baby, one who looks so much like her?

Does Hera look like the child she's lost? Her eyes say yes, softening on sight of her; words mean so little and so much as you and she and Tory speak to each other, sealing this devil's (angel's) bargain.

(Spare the child; kill the child. So easily, they balance.)

You're so caught up in him not finding out that you fail to understand the emotions in her gaze until much, much later.

To her, you gave her Isis, and that makes you a saviour, and so much more in her eyes. You don't want to be worshipped, but love? He does and he won't, but she does, and will, and you've come to care just as much, in your way.

You, and Maya, and the baby she thinks of as belonging to both of you. It's more of a family than you've known in years.

It's more than enough.


End file.
